This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to materials within electronic devices that control moisture.
Electronic devices are often exposed to moist environments. As an example, a user may operate a cellular telephone or media player outdoors when there is precipitation. Devices may also be exposed to moisture in the form of perspiration.
Waterproof devices are able to withstand exposure to moisture. Waterproof housings are, however, often impractical for normal use. Conventional electronic devices are therefore vulnerable to moisture-induced damage, particularly when sensitive device components such as buttons are subjected to prolonged contact with moisture.
Conformal coatings are sometimes used to encapsulate device components and make them less vulnerable to moisture exposure. It can be difficult, however, to accurately control the application of conformal coatings, because conformal coatings often have a tendency to spread out over the substrates on which they are applied. Conformal coatings are also not always effective at blocking moisture.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved configurations for protecting vulnerable device components from exposure to moisture.